You Are Mine
by Sublime Angel
Summary: Zuko hated her but still he couldn't forget the girl with the beautiful blue eyes, his opposite everything! She gave him something that night that he would keep for all eternity. What they shared would never be forgotten, and he would never be alone again
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Avatar doesn't belong to me, but that doesn't mean I don't wish Zuko was mine!

**A/N:** This is my first ever attempt at an Avatar fic. You'd think that I'd start off small since I've never done this before but hey, what can I say? When the muses say, "WRITE!!!" we write! Hmm, this is rated "M" for obvious reasons: a guy and girl trapped alone together for a good while…you do the math! Don't like? Then don't read!

I don't know why, but now when I get an idea for any fic, they usually all end up like this. I'm not obsessed with sex (well not completely anyways but some would beg to differ lol!) but I am damn good at writing about it if I do say so myself. Until I start to get bored that is and then I can't write a single goddamn thing because there's only so many ways you can write about people having sex. And my vocabulary seems to have fried while writing this. So apologies in advance if you think I could have done better…wait…NO APOLOGIES FOR WHAT I WRITE!! I won't give a rat's ass if you flame, because they will be used to burn you in hell! Muwahhahahaha!

Anyways, on with the beautifully artistic thing that you'll find out about as you read and I hope you enjoy! ITADAKIMASU!!!

* * *

**You Are Mine!**

Zuko stared out at the vast ocean before him. The moonlight had cast a silver sheen over its surface creating a very beautiful effect altogether, the sight of which relaxed him greatly. He didn't know why, but something about water always seemed to calm him down and cause a great peace to settle over him.

_How ironic_, he thought, _that my elemental opposite should be my relief!_

But he was grateful for it. This holiday was proving to be nothing but a big headache! Mai was irritatingly impassive more than usual and his sister was going all out to destroy the locals at volleyball and any other thing she could think of. He wondered if she ever thought of anything other than world domination, well no, just plain domination in general.

The cool night air blew across his skin, ruffling his unruly hair, and Zuko's eyes closed as he relished the feeling. Sometimes he wished that his life could be relatively uneventful like this all the time. No father who thought of him as a failure, no sister who flaunted her superiority in his face, no emotionally devoid girlfriend who was comparable to a walking corpse (which was more lifelike than her at times he might add!), no bounty hanging over his head, no opposing nations out to kill him if he was discovered on their land, and no annoying little bald-headed avatar (and his annoying little friends) who made his very life miserable.

Zuko sighed loudly and leant back against the post behind him.

Stupid little tattooed boy with his stupid bison and flying monkey-er, racoon-er, bat thing (what the heck was it anyways?) and that retarded blind girl. Stupid annoying water tribe boy who was an embarrassment to the male species and his stupid waterbending sister too! Stupid, stupid retards! What was wrong with the lot of them? Why couldn't they just stay out of his way?

However, as stupid as he thought them to be, for some reason unknown to him his thoughts lingered on said stupid girl, the water tribe boy's younger sister. The girl with the deep blue cerulean eyes, like the ocean before him, eyes that held so much emotion sometimes it made him want to scream…but those eyes were some of the most beautiful he had ever seen, if not _the_ most beautiful!

He couldn't help it! From the first time he laid eyes on her, something about her…it just… Zuko couldn't put his finger on it but she had tugged on something deep inside him. And every time after that when they met, although it usually ended in a fight of some kind between the two sides, he couldn't help but secretly begin to desire to know her, to be with her, to know what lay beneath the depths of those amazing blue eyes.

The young prince knew he should know better than that but it wasn't like he had done it intentionally. The more he saw her, the more she grew on him. And it certainly didn't help things the few times they had been thrown together by some cruel fate of nature.

He recalled the time they had been trapped in the Crystal Cave together. The Dai Li, under Azula's orders, had arrested him and imprisoned both himself and Katara in a crystal cave deep under the Earth King's palace. She'd turned on him in an instant, yelling angrily at him for getting them captured. He just sat there quietly and took the abuse as she berated him and the entire Fire Nation. She blamed him for the Fire Nation starting the war. Her dislike for him was obvious at that point.

She hated him for letting them be caught, for belonging to the Fire Nation, for the Fire Nation making war with everyone around them, but mainly for the Fire Nation (and by extension the war) taking her _mother_ away from her!

Up until then he had remained silent, but when she said that it was like something had snapped deep down inside of him. How the hell could she blame him for the loss of her mother?! He had lost his own mother, and also at the hands of the Fire Nation as well, so how dare she blame him when they had suffered the same loss?

"I lost my mother too…" he stated flatly, cutting her off in the middle of her fuming.

She didn't know that. Then again, how could she possibly have a clue? But still, she had every right to feel the way she did.

He now understood why she hated him so much, though unjustified as it was, but he didn't hold it against her, he couldn't. She'd come to identify him and his scar as nothing but pure evil, with no trace of goodness or feeling anywhere within. After all, he was big, bad Prince Zuko of the dreaded Fire Nation who hated everyone and everything around him! But now, they weren't so different anymore.

He was just as human as she was, with feelings that had been stomped on too many times to count, and the pain he had lived with all his life connected him to her in a way that none could share but the two of them. Hell, he hated the Fire Nation too for ruining his life, for taking away the only person that ever truly cared about him, for being the major contributing source of misery in his life.

In fact, they were actually more like than she thought, because when it came to the Fire Nation, their feelings of hatred were mutual! And the loss of both their mothers gave them a common ground to start from. National identities aside, they were just two people who had been hurt in the same ways. It was a bonding point for the two.

After those revelations she calmed down considerably. And she stopped shouting at him which he appreciated the most since she was especially gifted in that regard.

"Do you remember her?" she asked quietly, "Your mother I mean."

The boy sighed visibly, the pain evident on his features.

"Yes… enough to keep her alive inside of me, since no one else has!" he replied quite bitterly.

As he spoke she thought she saw something like sadness in his eyes but as instantly as she saw it, it was gone!

"She loved me, over my sister, which was the exact opposite of my father who favoured my sister and told me I was lucky to be born whereas she was born lucky."

His face fell as he said the words. It became apparent to her that the lack of a bond with his father had affected him as much as the loss of his mother.

"She was all I had in the world! No one else cared about me except her. She spent most of her time with me, reading, playing, walking in the gardens or just simply talking. When our family holidayed at the beach, she and I would walk along the shore every day and gather seashells and other little things like that. Then we would go back home and make different crafts using the treasures we had collected. She would tell me stories about the great warriors before our time, when the Avatar was still alive and the nations were at peace, times before the Great Wars when she was a little girl and there was no need for war…"

War…how she hated that word! It ruined everything! It had killed her mother, taken her father far across the seas away from her, and destroyed half of their village, not to mention countless other lives from the various surrounding nations. She was a lover of peace, and hated to see people in pain. And that was all that war caused, nothing but pain. Which was why, if it came down to it even _she_ would fight to protect those she loved; she would fight to the _death_.

"How did she die…?" Katara asked after a few moments of silence.

Zuko's eyes darkened noticeably.

"I don't know…"

The young girl's eyes widened.

"I don't even know if she's dead or if she's still alive! She just disappeared one night and I never saw her again after that…"

Katara was confused. She thought he said his mother was dead.

"I don't understand. What do you mean she disappeared? I thought you said the Fire Nation killed her?"

Zuko scoffed loudly.

"If I knew exactly what happened and who did it do you think I would have let a single one of those bastards remain alive to this day?" and he laughed bitterly again, "She spoke to me the night before her disappearance, told me that everything she had done up to that point was all for me, and not to forget who I was despite the changes that might happen soon. I was too sleepy to understand what she was saying and the next morning when I woke up she was gone! She just vanished without a trace. No note, no letter, nothing!" and his fingers curled into tight angry fists, "I thought she loved me…"

His voice choked, the words caught in his throat. The emotions he had left bottled up inside all these years started taking over.

"…how could she just leave me alone like that, without even telling me why? She could have taken me with her…she knew I hated him…she could have…" his voice dropped to a harsh whisper and he stopped there.

It felt like a huge lump was stuck in his throat, one that wouldn't let itself be dislodged.

Katara stared in silence at the deeply troubled young man before her.

"After everything died down, I had more time to carefully consider the events surrounding her disappearance and I began to understand a little but I was still going on assumptions because no one knew a thing! No one could tell me why! But the more I thought about it, the more I came to understand the meaning behind her words that night…"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I think she killed my grandfather, the ruling Fire Lord at the time, in order to save me from being killed by my father…" he said slowly, as if piecing together something in his mind.

"Why would your father want to kill you?" Katara asked, feeling even more confused than she was before.

"Because my grandfather, Lord Azulon, ordered that he do it!"

"Why would your grandfather order your father to kill you?"

"Because of my uncle,"

"Your uncle? You mean that old man who travels with you all the time and always drinks tea? What does he have to do with it?" she asked incredulously.

Normally he would have been annoyed by anyone asking him so many questions but this wasn't the case with her. He could tell that was genuinely interested in what he was saying, and _she_ wasn't just _anyone_! Plus, she looked kinda cute when she was confused, crinkling up her nose as she tried to connect the dots in her mind.

Zuko took a breath before beginning the complex explanation into his complicated family feud.

"My uncle had a child, my cousin, called Lu Ten. He died while he was away at war. At the time, my Uncle was leading the invasion against the Ba Sing Se. When he heard the news of his only son's death he was so devastated that he abandoned his two-year siege of the city. Everyone despised him for this seemingly weak course of action. But still they could not deny the fact that he was a great General in the army, and as such, perfectly worthy of succeeding my grandfather as the next ruler of the Fire Nation. His brother Ozai, my father…" he paused, the words like a curse on his tongue, "…however had other ideas. He cared little for his older brother and felt that he had acted disgracefully. During an audience he requested with my grandfather, he blatantly voiced his desire to be made Fire Lord in place of my Uncle Iroh who was the rightful next in line!"

_His father is one hell of a determined man_, she thought incredulously.

"My father openly stated that my uncle's grief and subsequent erratic behavior had made the date of his return from war uncertain, and that since Iroh no longer had any heir to carry on his line he was justified in demanding what could only now be viewed as his! The Fire Lord was incensed at my father's unfeeling and brashness and told him that my uncle had suffered enough but his own suffering was just about to begin! And then he ordered that my father kill me so that he would understand what it felt like to lose a son…"

Here he cut off, as the unpleasant memories came back to haunt him.

They had been ordered out of the room, along with their mother, at the start of the quarrel, but he had sneaked back with his sister to eavesdrop on the conversation between his father and his grandfather. When he heard the order for his death he ran off in fright and hid himself in his room.

"The next morning I awoke to find that my mother was missing and the Fire Lord was dead. He had been murdered sometime in the night but no evidence had been found of the killer's entry or exit. I only realized later on and suddenly it made sense why my mother had disappeared…she had killed my grandfather to counter the order and save _my life_. And then she ran away so as not to be caught. If she had taken me with her…I can only imagine the ugly turn things would have taken…" and the older boy's voice faltered.

He clenched his jaw in anger. She had only been trying to protect him and because of that he had spent the rest of his life up to present without a mother.

"Sometimes I thought she had done it to save herself, to escape from the madness of our lives as Fire Nation royalty and I hated her! I hated her for leaving me there to suffer while she was out there in the world free of it all! But now, I'm not so mad anymore, and I don't hate her,"

He'd begun to sound rather tired and his features had contorted as he relayed his story to her, so much so that it made him look a lot older and more weathered.

"I just miss her…and I wish I could see her just to know that she _is _alive and that she's out there somewhere waiting for me…"

For a long time Zuko's face had always been the face of the enemy in Katara's mind. But now, she wasn't so sure what to think anymore. This was definitely a side of him she'd never expected to see before, much less believed that it existed.

"My mother was killed! I _saw_ her die, murdered before my very eyes. A platoon of Fire Nation soldiers attacked our village," the contempt evident in her voice, "It wasn't fair to begin with. The men were all out hunting so there wasn't much of a fight to face. She was the only one who actually tried to do something, taking on all those soldiers by herself! As powerful as they were, they were no match for my mother's superior waterbending skills!" and she said this with a proud gleam in her eyes, "But then…their captain showed up."

Her jaw clenched and Zuko could see the anger burning clearly in her eyes. He was taken aback by the cold tone in her voice. Normally this girl was all cheery smiles and rainbows. She balled her palms into fists as she spoke. He'd never pegged her for one to hold all this resentment inside.

"My mother tried her best to defeat him…and no one bothered to step forward and help her! She was the only woman I knew that had a heart as bold and courageous as hers was! It was over so fast. I had never seen flames of such a magnitude before, the village was burnt to the ground and all our possessions destroyed. We lost everything that day…I lost everything that day…"

Her voice dropped to a low whisper when she said that.

"She sacrificed herself to give us a chance to escape, to save us…but I couldn't save her. By the time the men including my father got back, it was too late. It was all over and my mother was already dead…" and she paused as the tears filled her eyes.

Her hands and shoulders had been shaking all the while she spoke and she had been gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying. Her bottom lip was numb from biting down on it so hard!

"The sight of seeing someone you love dying in front of you…you don't know what that's like! You can't even begin to imagine how it makes you feel!" her voice thickened with emotion, "That day changed how I saw the world, how I saw people. I was so angry at how helpless I had been, how helpless we all were! I made a vow to never let myself become weak, to never let anyone get the better of me no matter powerful they might be! And that's why, after we found Aang, that I started looking for a master to teach me to perfect my waterbending skills…"

As she said this, the water from her flask was subconsciously summoned into her hand in the shape of a ball. Zuko watched intently as she manipulated the blue liquid's shape and mass before returning it to the container in which she kept it safely stored.

"My arms and legs…_and_ back…can all testify to the obvious advancement of your waterbending!" he said after some seconds of silence, and she laughed genuinely at his remark.

It broke the tenseness of the moment and was like a refreshing rain on a gloomy day.

He stole a glance at her as she laughed. Her face lit up and her eyes danced brightly, making her look even more beautiful than he already thought she was. Katara caught him staring at her with an intensity that was a little disconcerting at first but for some reason fear was not the emotion that she felt under his gaze.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't realize when she stopped laughing. When he finally noticed that the air was quiet once again, he blinked and an embarrassed flush crossed his skin. She smiled.

_You're blushing_, she thought to herself, _You look cute like that!_

_Her smile is…I can't even find the right word to describe her at all!_

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Do you?"

Zuko didn't expect the tarty little comeback and eyed her coldly. Katara suddenly looked at him with the tired look he had donned before.

"Everyday," and she absentmindedly toyed with a very pretty blue necklace was wearing, "This was hers. My grandmother had given it to her on her wedding day. She was planning to do the same for me on mine…but that obviously didn't happen. My grandmother found it in the snow under my mother's body, protectively encased in an ice crystal, and I've worn it ever since. I never take it off…it's all I have left of her…"

Her voice took on a wistful tone, the longing for her mother evident in her eyes.

_Wedding day?? You're married? How the hell can you be married when you look so young? Younger than me and I'm only eighteen!_

Zuko's mind was reeling.

_Great she's married. Well that's a bitch!_

Obviously his thoughts reflected in his eyes or on his face because she took one look at him and burst out into gay laughter again. Her eyes shone with amusement.

"I'm not married. She wanted to give it to me on the day that I got married, to pass it on to the next generation of our clan!"

"Oh…" was all he said in reply.

_You are a strange one Zuko_, she mused.

He was tempted to ask if she was betrothed to anyone but decided against it.

"I only have the memory of my mother. Other than that, the only connection I have to my mess of a family is this scar, compliments of my father, a loving gift on his part!" he spat bitterly.

She moved closer to him and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" came the defensive question.

"Can I…" and she faltered, not really wanting to ask it out loud.

The elder teen stared at her as if trying to figure out what kind of trick she was trying to pull on him. Finally he acquiesced, nodding in consent.

Katara slowly reached out a slender hand hesitantly towards his face. Just before she made contact, he grabbed her wrist, as if on reflex. She jumped in fright and felt her heart shoot through her brains! Her eyes darted from the hand that had grabbed hers to his steely gaze. Zuko's eyes locked onto hers, trapping her in an intense gaze. And then he blinked, before slowly releasing her. She remained frozen with her hand halted midair. His gaze softened and she touched him!

He eyes closed automatically as he felt the cool of her skin against the warmth of his own. Her fingers were smooth and soft to the touch. Katara let her fingers trace every part of his scar. She felt every last ridge and line, rise and indent…if she closed her eyes she was sure she could see a clear picture of his face, of the scar, and yet…she didn't feel repulsed by it like she used to before!

Unconsciously her fingers flitted over the rest of his cheek, down the side of his eye, to his jaw and then back up to his cheek once again. Her touch felt good to him, it relaxed him. Then she stopped. He opened his eyes in confusion. Hers were glassy, and filled with tears.

"I never knew…"

Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"…how could he do this to you…" she whispered, and bit down on her lower lip to stop its trembling.

Zuko was struck speechless. This beautiful girl, who barely knew him, who was from an opposing nation, was on the verge of crying, of shedding tears because of _him_, because of _his_ pain. She was _feeling_ for _him_!

"Does-does it still hurt? Can you feel the pain?"

He could only nod in reply. His mind was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that her emotions were because of him right now.

"Only sometimes. It's not that bad…doesn't stay forever…"

Katara gently caressed the scarred side of his face. Something about it seemed beautiful to her. She didn't know why.

"You don't think it's hideous?" he asked in a low voice.

Although he was staring straight into her eyes he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"No…" she replied, "…I don't…"

"I used to think that my scar set me apart from everyone else. It identified me as a marked man. Wherever I went people would stare at me, even if they didn't know who I was or where I came from. All they saw was the scar, not me. I thought it was my destiny to be like that for the rest of my life…"

"And now?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled faintly.

"Now I don't care anymore. I've come to accept that it is a permanent part of me, of who I am. But I refuse to let it govern the way I live my life, or the way people see me!"

"I can heal it," she whispered.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I can heal you, if you want me to…" and she took out an ornately designed flask from her pouch.

This was different to the other one she had before. When she removed the cork from the mouth of the bottle, a brilliant sparkling blue liquid floated out. It looked like the colour of the sea and sky rolled into one.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis. I can use it to heal your scar…"

Her eyes reflected so much concern for him that it made _him_ want to...

"…but only if that's what you truly want…"

Zuko felt like he was going into shock. Was this her idea of a joke? Cuz if it was, it sure as hell wasn't funny!

"Y-you would do that, for me? After everything I've done? After everything we've been through, including me trying to kill _you_ and _your_ friends?" he asked skeptically, slightly suspicious of her now.

The girl gazed at him kindly.

"After today, I think we can both honestly say that we see each other in a different light now, don't you agree?" and she looked up at him with those two beautiful orbs of the deepest cobalt, waiting for an answer.

_What I want…_

Zuko closed his eyes and dropped his head, his hair falling into his face, blocking it from her view.

_Why are you doing this Katara?_

"Zuko…" she called softly.

_Why are you living just to make me burn…_

His hand reached for hers, the one she had touched him with, and tightened his fingers around it. She tilted her head sideways and gazed at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"What I want…" he murmured.

She brought her other hand up to his face again and brushed his hair aside. His features had contorted again.

"Are you o-…"

His eyes sprang open and she quickly withdrew her hand. Zuko looked at the girl on eye level.

"What I want…" he repeated.

The taller teen drew nearer to her and held her hand against his chest, over his rapidly beating heart.

"Katara…"

The sound of her name being uttered in such a low, throaty manner that was almost the equivalent of an inaudible whisper, made her heart start pounding uncontrollably. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his penetrating stare. She knew what she saw looking back at her.

"I want…"

Zuko tilted her chin up with his index finger and brought her face to meet his. She couldn't breathe suddenly. Then he kissed her…

Katara felt her heart stop.

He kissed her lips tenderly and Katara's breath hitched in her chest. His lips were soft and gentle against hers, giving rather than demanding. Her free hand clutched on to the front of his shirt as his mouth moved over hers.

She tasted like he knew she would, pure and sweet, and he was lost! Zuko plied her carefully and asked for entry. He felt her relax against him and he slipped his tongue past her lips to the depths of her waiting mouth. Katara found herself completely wrapped in his arms as he took everything she offered to him.

The kiss deepened and his tongue began moving against hers, tasting her essence and plundering her moist cavern marvelously. Her grip on his clothes increased as the intensity of their kiss became more heated. She was now fully pressed against his tall, strong frame with his hands grasping the small of her back. The girl moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped in and out, stroking and teasing her at the same time.

Zuko's brain was on fire! Literally! What the hell had possessed him to do what he just did? He didn't know what came over him but she just…she just…he couldn't help himself. She looked so temptingly beautiful with those tears in her eyes and the emotion on her face, and her skin against his. He couldn't stop himself, and she hadn't attempted to stop him either.

All he knew now was that he wanted more. He wanted more!

His hands quickly found the tie of her waistband and he succeeded in pulling it loose without much effort. The blue-eyed girl felt the immediate change in the fit of her clothing but she wasn't afraid. One of his hands moved up to her right shoulder and pulled down the sleeve of her robe, causing the rest of it to slip off her other shoulder and fall down her arms to her elbows. Zuko's left hand made its way up her back to her shoulder and down her arm. Katara clenched his shirt even tighter as she felt him trying to remove the smaller top she had on underneath.

The boy noticed her flinch and lowered his hand back to her waist. He didn't want to scare her or rush her. He wanted her to want this as much as he did!

They continued to drink of each other's lips. Mouths constantly melded and meshed together, never separating, not even for air. He was content to live without oxygen if it meant breathing her in instead. Suffocation never looked so good!

Zuko suddenly felt her hands guiding his back up. He opened his eyes when she did that, as if sensing that she had opened hers as well. The silent consent he saw looking up at him was enough to make him lose his senses completely but he knew now was not the time for that, not just yet…

He released her long enough to pull the piece of clothing slowly up over her head and off of her body. During that process her hair tie had somehow managed to come undone and lost itself somewhere inside the top that was now hanging limply in his hands. She shook the chocolatety tresses out and he watched in gorgeous fascination as the hair spilled out over her skin, covering her bared shoulders and chest like a luxuriant blanket. Why didn't she wear her hair like that more often? It made her look like a water goddess!

Zuko's eyes conveyed his thoughts, and seeing the fire in his eyes as he devoured the sight of her frame made Katara's insides swarm with butterflies. Her clothing fell noiselessly from his hand to the floor but neither heard a sound except the wild drumming of their racing hearts. He didn't want to do anything except gaze at the magnificent beauty before him.

_Time to snap you out of it Zuko_, she thought silently.

Katara took hold of his hands and brought them back up to her waist. He looked at her questioningly wanting to make sure that she was okay with what they were going to do. She smiled reassuringly at him and drew his head down to meet hers. This time she was the one to initiate and take control of the kiss. She had been kissed only once before and that had been with Aang. This was completely different!

She arched up into his firmly built frame, pulling herself as tightly against him as she could. Zuko growled as he felt her come into him and his clothes instantly became a problem, but he wasn't going to go there just yet. Katara probed his mouth with her tongue with a newfound skill neither knew she possessed. He relinquished dominion to her for the while and hungrily roamed the length of her naked back with his hands, his fingers moving inwards to her stomach and trailing over her ribcage, making her shiver with anticipation.

Using one hand to continue its northward bound journey he fisted the other in her flowing locks and pulled her head back gently, exposing her neck and collarbone to his anxious mouth. She writhed with sheer pleasure as he trailed a line of kisses down the front of her neck and across her collarbone, before biting down on the skin at the nape of her neck. She winced a little at the pain he caused but that was quickly forgotten as he sucked soothingly on the same spot, licking it lightly with his tongue when he was done.

Zuko's lips continued their downward journey of her body and she gasped out loudly when she felt them slide down her chest to the space between her breasts. She tangled her own fingers in his unruly hair and held him in place as he kissed the area like it was her mouth he was kissing. He teased her mercilessly, kissing the sides of her breasts and the curves of their swells but deliberately denying the peaks and she thought she was going to go insane, until finally his mouth descended on the first already hardened, fully upright nipple.

"Zu-k-o-o…" she whimpered, letting out a loud throaty moan as his tongue danced swirls around the tip of her left nipple.

Finally he bit down and her nails dug into his scalp as the waves of pain and pleasure swept over her. Zuko's tongue painted her nipples like an artist until she was thrashing wildly underneath him. The rough feel of his clothing rubbing against her exposed upper body as he continued his ministrations drove her mad and she brought down a hand to tug impatiently at the front of his robe until she managed to loosen it somewhat so that she could slip a hand inside and explore his chest under his shirt.

So caught up was he in pleasuring her twin peaks that he was caught entirely off guard when her hand moved inside his shirt and roamed freely over his abdomen and upper chest. Katara curled her nails into his own nipple as she felt his mouth consume her right breast. The scraping of her nails against his chest aroused him wildly and she felt him throb against her legs. A heated blush crept into her cheeks, but it was soon replaced by a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Her hand retreated from his shirt and brazenly demanded entry into his lower regions. She forced her hand in past his waistband and searched until she found him. Her fingers merely brushed the tip of his shaft and he throbbed again but more pronounced this time. She heard him suck in a breath as she took him in her hand and proceeded to stroke him with slow torturous motions.

"Ka-tar-…" he couldn't even finish her name as she continued to caress him with the nimble fingers of a nymph.

He bit down on her other nipple sharply, as the fire coursed up from his loins through the rest of his body, and she cried out as the pain was stronger this time. Realizing in an instant what he had done, Zuko immediately massaged her sore nipple tenderly with soft, sweeping movements and he felt it tighten again under his touch. Her arousal grew the more he rubbed her breasts and nipples in circles.

He pulled her forward so that her mouth was against his neck and slid his hands down over her flat stomach to rest on her hips. His lips found hers once more and the battle of tongues began while he kneaded her hips firmly with his hands. Squeezing them lightly, he then glided his hands around to the back of her hips to under her firm rear and cupping them gently Zuko lifted her slightly so that she was pushed up against him even more than she already was.

Her body was the embodiment of temptation. No matter where he touched her, it only excited him even more, made him want her more, made him want to be even closer to her…to be inside her…to be with her in a way that only their union could bring.

The girl had him grasped tightly in her hand and was no longer simply stroking him but massaging him quite sensuously and he could feel his length growing in her hands. Zuko knew he couldn't leave it alone any longer.

"Katara…" he said.

"Mmm…?" said girl moaned in reply, raising her head to look at him.

Her eyes were partially lidded and heavy with desire. The time was right. His insides raged with passion at the sight of her.

"I want you…" was the simple request.

She stopped what she was doing. Withdrawing her hand she dropped her arms to her sides and let the robe fall all the way off. It floated noiselessly to the floor and spread out like a mat behind her feet. The pale light of the cave cast a glow on her skin, she looked like the moon maiden.

"You have me…"

It was so soft he could barely hear it, but the sight of her long gleaming shapely legs was permission enough.

He lowered her to the spot where her robe had spread out on the ground. Her hair fanned out around her like an exquisite rich brown tapestry. She was hungry for what was to come and he could tell by the way her chest heaved with the fast pace of her breathing.

Zuko discarded his own robe, and the shirt soon followed. He was left in his pants which would soon be gone as well. The boy lowered his mouth to her stomach and kissed her abdomen heatedly, delving his tongue into the dip of navel and swirling it around. She moaned again and gripped the edges of the robe and his head moved lower and dipped between the curves of her hips. He kissed the sink where her hip met her thighs while his fingers worked their way towards her center.

It was like his tips were burning a brand into her skin as he touched her. He neared her entrance and hesitated.

She looked up at him confusedly.

"I'm going to do something; it'll hurt but only at first. Then you'll feel nothing but pleasure. It will increase the enjoyment for both of us Katara…are you ready for that?"

He really didn't want to cause her pain in any way but he to do this in order to prepare her body for what to come afterwards. She nodded without replying. Zuko shifted her legs apart a little and saw her tense visibly. He moved his head back up to hers and claimed her lips viciously. Hopefully it would help distract and detract from the pain. She latched on to his shoulders and braced herself. As the kiss deepened, he slipped the first finger in. Katara cringed in discomfort at the foreign sensation and her nails relayed that to him. He held down her waist and inserted a second finger. This time she whimpered painfully and her legs shifted inwards slightly. He could feel her trembling.

"Almost there…" he whispered into her mouth.

The third finger went in and her eyes widened as the pain increased twofold. She bit her lip hard as he began to move them inside her. Zuko went slowly at first, testing her out, her depth, and how fast or slow she could take it. Her breathing quickened as his fingers expanded from within.

She groaned out in discomfort and then he started to move faster, her wetness providing lubrication enough for his fingers' movements. As the pace speed up, her pain ebbed away and a new feeling washed over her body in its place…a euphoric, heady sensation that made her feel weak. Her legs relaxed and curled around his waist instead. Zuko noticed the change in her demeanour and knew that he would be able to enter soon enough.

The pleasure sent shivers through her thighs and legs and made her ache with a newly evolved passion…she felt…lustful…completely feral. Her legs unwrapped themselves and slid down his sides until her feet met the waist of his pants. Using her toes like those of a primate's she skilfully pushed his pants down his waist, past his muscular thighs, till they were trapped at his knees. But that was good enough for her. When she caught sight of what was waiting to be hers Katara grinned with devilish want.

Zuko continued working his digits inside of her until she started leaking onto his hand. She was ready. He reached for the waist of his pants, only to discover that they had somehow found their way down to his knees. He looked up at Katara and found her staring up at him with a hungry, glazed look in her eyes.

"I want you…" she murmured, imitating his previous statement.

Her voice was dripping with lust. It was oozing out of her eyes, out of every pore of her body. She had been ready a long time ago.

Zuko stood up before her and removed his pants. Katara's eyes took in the lean firm build of his body and the outline of his muscles and the trail of veins under his skin. When her eyes landed where she desired the most she sat up on her knees and knelt before him. Zuko's eyes mirrored her own desire and pent up want. He was almost there, almost ready for her, but there was something she wanted to do first.

She moved closer to where he was standing, till her face was on level with him. Her fingers tiptoed their way up his legs to his thighs and brushed him with the back of her knuckles. Back and forth like a feather dancing across his skin. Her mouth moved into him.

"I want…" the words vibrated against his length as her lips descended on him.

Katara felt his hardness enter her mouth and she welcomed him in with a throaty moan. Her tongue circled his head and the tip of his shaft before she sucked down on it like he had done to her breasts. She kissed his length from the top down to its end. And then back up again. Zuko grit his teeth as he felt hers graze him and grabbed a fistful of her hair to anchor himself. Her fingers slid around to the back and clutched his cheeks in her palms. She squeezed them as she devoured him even deeper into her mouth.

"Hhhuuhh…" he moaned throatily as the girl on her knees had her way with him.

He could feel his knees wanting to give out.

She laughed and the rumble from deep inside her throat tickled him unbearably. Katara released him and took him in one hand instead; carefully stroking and squeezing him until he started to weep. She could feel her own wetness seeping down the inside of her thighs and that aroused her even more.

Zuko couldn't contain himself any longer. The pressure was becoming too much as Katara gave his shaft one more torturous squeeze. She knew he was going to have to let it out soon enough, and that he did _just_ as she took him back in between her lips, suckling him fiercely. The boy's restraints broke and he came full on, inside of her mouth.

A satisfied smile crossed her face as she savoured the taste of her forbidden lover on her lips, taking in as much of him as she could. Drops of sweat trailed down Zuko's abdomen in relief. But she hadn't stopped, and he felt the pressure from her lips on him again.

"Kat-…" he tried to say but the sensation of her tongue licking him clean shut him up and no words could be formed again.

She rose up slightly from her kneeling position, her pointed nipples brushing against his legs as she moved.

"Zu-ko…" she crooned, reaching for his hand with hers.

He let the waiting girl draw him back down beside her. Guiding the boy back into his position over her, Katara relaxed as his warmth enveloped her frame once more. They linked hands, fingers intertwining like braids weaved together. Zuko put his body in place for what he was about to do to her. It was now or never, whether she was fully prepared for it or not. They couldn't wait any longer.

"Katara…" he started.

"I trust you…"

He paused momentarily surprised by her words but she wasn't lying. She really did feel as though she could trust him. After all, considering the past few hours how could she not? Submission mirrored clearly in her eyes and he knew then that she was ready.

"This is going to hurt," he told her, "and I won't be able to stop that!"

She smiled bravely at him though inside she was terrified of the pain. She'd never done this before but she knew enough to know that the first time was always painful, but after that it would get much better! And it was with that knowledge that she said what she said next,

"I know…but you'll make it better…"

It was proof of her complete faith in him at that point. He gazed at her in silence and then kissed her with a feeling he'd never experienced before.

"I'll try to make it as quick as possible; if I go slowly the pain will only be worse okay?"

She nodded and held on tightly to him as he began to enter her. As wet as they both were it wasn't a smooth transition. She was still tense and her muscles tightened as he pushed into her entrance. Katara closed her eyes and her brows knitted together in pain. He went further still. His grip on her hand tightened in an attempt to help soothe her, though he knew he couldn't really do much to stop the pain until he was all the way inside.

Zuko felt her shaking under him as his length filled up her contracting space.

"Relax Katara, we're almost there!" he murmured into her ear.

Her legs felt as though they were going to break. She couldn't relax and started whimpering, the pain was becoming too much for her slender body to handle. Zuko sensed the change and, letting go of her hands, moved her legs so that they were wrapped around his back. The girl clawed her nails into his skin and dug her heels into his spine as he continued.

"Just a little more Kita…" he whispered.

It was like this huge pressure was building inside her abdomen and Katara couldn't move. It was…this was…He broke through with one last aching push and she felt something burst. A solitary tear escaped her and a soft cry fell from her trembling lips. The feeling of a warm sticky substance running down her leg told her he was in.

Zuko stilled himself after that to give her time to get used to his being inside her.

"Kita," he said a few moments later, kissing her lips once again.

Her eyes opened in fear. She wasn't ready for it, she thought she was but she wasn't and she didn't want him to move.

"I have to move,"

He saw her fear.

"Don't," she pleaded.

"I have to Kita,"

"Please don't…" she begged under him again.

"It won't hurt anymore I promise…" came the reassuring whisper and with it the first thrust.

Katara's eyes tightened in anguish. He thrust again, they filled with water. And again. She cried out loudly. He didn't like that she was in pain but it couldn't be helped. It would be over soon and then the only cries coming out of her mouth would be those of pleasure. Zuko thrust into her yet again and her breathing went ragged. The pace increased and the pressure rose and Katara could feel herself slipping away into a world of complete and total surrender.

The waves of pain slowly subsided to be replaced by those of utter bliss. Zuko took his time with her, teaching her what it meant to be one with the fire inside of them. It a slow, sweet surrender and she raked her nails up and down the length of his back as he burned her with deliberate precision to the point where she forgot how to breathe as he slid out of her with torturous delay and then back in. Everything played in slow motion, drawing out the desire and passion of each moment for her.

The intensity began to build as their lovemaking switched gears and turning into something completely animalistic in nature. Her cries grew but now she only uttered his name, and God's from time to time, when she felt the lust driving her delirious. Zuko's body shone with perspiration as he went faster and faster, stopping suddenly and then slamming back into her with even more powerful thrusts.

The lust-riddled eyes of his lover's only served to fuel his own sexual desires and soon both were lost in a dance that moved only to the rhythm of their bodies, in time to the music pounding from their hearts. She gripped the cloth beneath her body as his primal nature took over, causing to cry out in a loud passion-fired growl as she began to mate against him, matching him thrust for thrust.

Katara's body was drenched in sweat and her hair clung to her scalp and body like it had just been washed. She was no longer content with letting him do everything for her and thrashed around wildly under him, her hips bucking against his own, moving in time with him. He rose above her and rode her with a newfound vigour in response to her actions. He could feel himself growing even larger within her.

"Katara…" he called, lowering himself onto her heaving body.

Lips crashed clumsily and heatedly into one another, fighting to consume as much of the other as they could. Twenty fingers gripped hold again. Passion bubbled forth like a champagne bottle exploding under pressure. Every nerve in her body was firing madly, and she mumbled meaningless syllables as the horizon loomed in the distance.

"Uhhhh…" she moaned as he slid out before the final thrust.

Katara opened her eyes, the embers still burning bright. She wanted to see the look in his eyes as they went over together, as they slowly burnt to ashes. His eyes locked onto hers and they never broke contact as he entered her for the last time, doing it hard and fast until he was buried all the way up to the hilt.

She cried out in raw pleasure as Zuko came undone inside her. The ache in his nether regions slowly began to ease as his seed spilled out freely within his lover's depths. The white milky substance ran down her inner thighs, coating them both in his essence. He collapsed on top of her panting deeply, her own body convulsing in exhaustion with the last of his exertions, and she cradled his sweaty body against her own like a little child. He held on to her as if for dear life. They were both shaking, hearts racing, breathing heavily…but neither could deny that the sparks had been ignited, fuelled and allowed to blaze and burn freely, consuming them in a wildfire of magnanimous proportions.

Zuko smiled as the memories replayed vividly in his mind. After all the time that had passed, he still hadn't forgotten. They had spent the rest of the night exploring and discovering each other all over again, like children with a new toy. He could still hear her lustful moans and cries of passion while she sat on top straddling his waist, when he did it to her from behind, and then when he ground into her while she was pressed up against the wall of the cave. They'd constantly switched positions so that she could experience the full wonders it and learn to give instead of just taking. He could still recall the steady feel of her heart beating against his own when she finally fell asleep in his arms. Her body had been worn out and in need of rest, never having experienced anything like that ever before.

He'd been branded that night. She'd left a mark on him that would never allow him to forget what they shared. Even though the day after, when they had been rescued, they went back to being on opposite sides, an inevitable fight breaking out between him, her, his sister and the Avatar kid.

While he fought better than he ever had before, he couldn't stop thinking about their night together the entire time. The way she looked at him and the way she called his name while he tortured her. The way her toes curled when he kissed her stomach, or how she ran her fingers through his hair as they just held each other, or the desire that filled him when she raked her nails over his skin. He couldn't forget the curves of her body, the shape of her lips, the contours of her face, the colour of her eyes, the sink of her hips…he couldn't forget about her.

Even when he was with Mai, she was all he thought about. Maybe that was wrong but she refused to leave him alone! And Mai was nothing in comparison to Katara. Katara was full of fire and passion, whereas Mai was as about entertaining as a skeleton. Not that she wasn't hott, because she did have a pretty good body which helped out the situation, and he guessed it was true since lots of other guys seemed to be attracted to her for that very reason. But still, she would never be able to even come close…never! No one would.

There was only one person who could fill that place….

And she had become his, all his…

Just like he was hers.

And no one else's.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I might get inspiration another time to do another fic. Or maybe I might turn this one into a full story and continue it, who knows? So review, review, review people! Cuz that's the only way we'll know what the outcome will be. Arigato for your time and see ya soon…toodles! 


	2. Author's Note!

**!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!**

Okay so I just wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU loaded with tons of HUGGIES (no not the diapers!), KISSIES and COOKIES to all you lovely wonderful people who reviewed on this fic:

**zutaraness,**

**AshBender,**

**wolfiegirl93,**

**Ihaconch, graceh,**

**gangstergandi,**

**Eraisuithiel,**

**RetroGirl,**

**MewMewPower,**

**kyokoaurora,**

**animeroxz,**

**Eddykins,**

**Lilith Blackthorne369,**

**MMagoo,**

**Killa6sic6,**

**Saiou-chan,**

**faithful19,**

I really appreciate all the comments and feedback I got from everyone. And I tried to reply to every review that I got so to the best of my knowledge I think I gave everyone a reply. And if I haven't, I intend to make up for it. Not only will I reply to you but guess what?

I have EXCELLENT NEWS for everyone who wanted me to continue this fic…I WILL NOT be continuing the story…

(laughs nervously) Everyone chill before you start hurling fireballs and chunks of earth at me!

I will instead write a **SERIES** of oneshots, each one being written from the p.o.v. of a different character, which will have Zuko and Katara alternating with each one. So that means that the next Avatar fic I post will be another oneshot, mostly Katara's thinking but it will start off with Zuko for a bit in the beginning first and then she will tell the rest of the story.

For these brazen attempts at more Avatar fanfiction I have to thank **AshBender** for giving me tons of help and advice and information since I kinda lost track of a lot of the series. Thanks to her for so graciously agreeing to help me (and trust me she's helped loads!) with everything, from plot to character development, to providing me with regular updates on where the series is at present. So props and kudos to her for being such a sweetheart to a nervous 20-yr-old chick from some place on the planet who'd never written a singe piece of Avatar fanfiction in her life!

I love all of you soooo much for taking the time out to read my little contribution to the wonderful world that is Zutaraland, filled with hundred of little Zutarians hungry for something to chew on! Glad I could fill the void that the series so dumbly couldn't see coming! Sorry, but I think Aang's a really annoying, bald, midgety little idiot so I hate him for ruining the cave episode!

And I have to say that I really enjoyed reading every single review I got, everyone said the same thing. You all wanted me to write more and told me where to write from (where Zuko asks to join them etc.) so I found that rather endearing that everyone was eager to see me get off my lazy ass and get to it!

Con mucho carino mis carinos para todos! Hasta luego pronto! Arigato gozimasu! See you in the next one!

**!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!**


End file.
